fairytailfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Defchris
Frage hey defchris, zu aller erst, Respekt du amchst eine echt gute Arbeit hier! Ich wollte mich auch versuchen, ich hoffe es war ok, aber ich bin auch lernfähig, wenn es etwas zu bemängeln gibt, dann immer raus damit. Was mir nicht so gelungen ist sind die Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen, hab ich nicht so geschafft wie du. Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten wie du das machst? LG UkrainienBoy777 17:51, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Also zunächst einmal danke für das Lob. :) :Ich arbeite grundsätzlich im Quelltext-Modus an den Texten, also ohne den "Richtext-Editor", den man in den Account-Einstellungen an- oder ausschalten kann: Für jede Quelle, die ich einfüge, schreibe ich dann einfach an das Ende einer Aussage. Hinter dem Strich wird einfach die Kapitel-Nummer eingetragen, so dass dort beispielsweise oder steht. :Am Ende, hinter der Überschrift Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise füge ich dann noch die Vorlage ein, in der dann alle Nachweise automatisch gesammelt und aufgeführt werden. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:06, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Videos Hi, sorry mein Fehler. Jo stimmt Intos da war so was. Ok dann lieber verlinken auf YouTube. Das müsste aber gehen.--Blacky21 20:16, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, wenn sie dort schon rechtlich bedenklich sind, darf man im Grunde nicht einmal das. :/ -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:55, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) AW Ich bekomm es nur nicht hin das Bild hochzuladen, es ist ein Orginal Bild aus dem Manga und dem Anime! Der Artikel ist soweit in Ordnung und ich möchte hier nur helfen ein großes Wiki mit zu gründen. Tut mir leid wegen meinen Verstoß bei "Igneel". MfG B.K. :Nein, der Artikel ist NICHT soweit in Ordnung. Schau dir doch mal die anderen Artikel zu Charakteren an. Diese haben Quellenangaben, die deinem Artikel vollkommen fehlen! -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:07, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : OK, mein Fehler, dann kann ich aber nciht wirklich Quellen angeben weil ich eben nur die Animes : sehe und die Mangas nicht besitze. Dann wer dich mir erstma ein paar eBooks downloaden und : sie mir durchlesen...zufrieden ;) : Dann kannst du keine Texte ins Wiki einstellen. Hier besteht eine Quellen''pflicht'' - alles was an Handlung, Charakterbeschreibungen, Magie usw. angegeben wird, muss in den jeweiligen Artikeln belegt werden, damit die Leser sicher sein können, dass die angegebene Information stimmt - aber auch, weil das Wiki ein komplettes Nachschlagewerk sein soll, bei dem man in einem Charaktereartikel nicht nur die Information finden soll, sondern auch mit ein bis zwei Mausklicks sofort finden soll, wo das denn vorgekommen ist. Der Anime ist übrigens eine sehr schlechte Quelle, weil die Serie zensiert und mit Fillern aufgeblasen wird. Das Wiki hat den Manga zum Thema - was aber auch im Regelwerk alles festgehalten ist. Lies die bitte endlich mal! -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:59, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) 'Bild' Lieber Defchris, dann lasse ich das mit den Bildern und bleibe lieber beim Text, wäre es OK für dich wenn ich "Edolas" überarbeite und schriebe, sowie andere noch nciht vorhandene Seiten? Ich dachte das Bild wäre OK. Aber du bist der Boss ;) :Wenn du Quellen aus dem Manga (nicht der Fernsehserie!) für die Artikel lieferst, steht dem nichts im Weg. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:19, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Übrigens die Bilder die ich benutze habe ich aus dem Original Fairy Tail Wiki in englisch : http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Edolas :Das ist irrelevant. Die Bilder waren von sehr schlechter Qualität und ohne jede Quellenangabe, nicht mal etwas zur Urheberrechtssituation - vergleiche alle anderen Bilder im Wiki. Das sind Punkte, die einfach aus rechtlichen Gründen eingehalten werden müssen, wo nicht diskutiert werden kann. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:51, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Vorschlag Hey defchris, sorry nochma wegen den Bildern, ich lasse sie einfach weg, kannst du ja reinfügen ;) Ich hätte aber eine Vorschlag, und zwar: wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Seite anfertigen, wo man alle Fähigkeiten und Angriffe sehen kann, so wie z.B. beim Naruto-Wiki. Auf jeder Seite eines Magiers kann man auf einen Link Fähigkeiten klicken und so seine Fähigkeiten sehen! Ich fände das grandios! :Nein, im Fairy-Tail-Wiki gibt es ein anderes System. Man kann für jeden Magier die Fähigkeiten umschreiben und dann eine allgemeine Seite über die Fähigkeiten anlegen. Z.B.: Man kann Grays Fähigkeiten auf seiner Seite beschreiben, dann noch eine Seite zu Ice Make haben und dann eine für jede eingesetzte Attacke, also für Ice Make Hammer, auf der man dann z.B. alle Einsätze des Angriffs festhält. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:55, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Geile Sache! ::naja ich werd mir wohl ma ein paar Mangas kaufen und ordentlich lesen^^ ::Ich werde das Wiki derweilen weiterverfolgen! ::Und ich hoffe irgendwann ein großes Wiki zu sehen, was einem richtig anspricht und man will einfach nur weiterlesen. ::Viel Glück noch und gute Arbeit! ::Benekeck11 22:46, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Frage: Gildarts Mal eine frage seit wann ist Gildarts ein S Klasse Magier? "Es ist nur von "SS-Rang-Missionen" die Rede, aber nie dass es Magier gibt, die einen SS-Rang haben." Ehm nein?, wenn du willst such ich dir die Szene raus in der das steht :Spätestens seitdem er als Prüfer für die Auswahl des neuen S-Rang-Magiers auf der Tenrō-Insel in Kapitel 202 bereitstand. Seit wann gibt es einen SS-Rang für Magier? Das wurde niemals im Manga erwähnt. SS-Rang-Quests, ja, in Kapitel 165. Aber in dem Kapitel gibt es nichts belegbares, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es einen SS-Rang gibt. Falls ich das übersehen habe, sei doch so nett, und gib eine Quelle an. :Bitte gib das nächste Mal bei einer Anfrage eine Überschrift an (befindet sich oben rechts) und unterzeichne deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:31, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Falls du doch nochmal wiederkommst: Guck mal in Kapitel 24 nach. Da wurde Gildarts noch als "Ano Ojayi" vorgestellt. Und da ist er im Schaubild, so wie es sich Lucy vorstellt, genau wie Makarov auch unter den S-Klasse-Magiern. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:06, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Also aus welcher logig heraus ist einer der SS Aufträge mach kein SS Magier wenn nur S Klasse Magier S Klasse Aufträge machen dürfen? :Also lässt sich daraus schlussfolgern dass er ein SS Klasse Magier istTealk144 15:14, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Nein, es lässt sich nicht daraus schlussfolgern. Gibt es dann auch "10jährige Magier", weil es "10jährige Quests" gibt, die sogar noch *deutlich* schwieriger sind als die SS-Klasse-Quests? Oder "100jährige Magier"? Es wird bei Magiern zwischen "normalen", "S-Klasse", "Gildenmeister", "Seiten Daimadō" unterschieden. Das ist alles - und in diesem Wiki sind keine solchen Schlussfolgerungen erlaubt. ::Ende der Diskussion - solange du keine Quelle benennen kannst, in denen Magier im Dialog oder auf einem Schaubild als "SS-Klasse-Magier" bezeichnet werden, war's das jetzt. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:03, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Asso und du schliest auf das weil Lucy das so gesagt hat, wobei Lucy dann auf dem gleichen lvl wie Natsu und Gray sein soll? aja nette schlussfolgerung *ups* Tealk144 16:26, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist keine Schlussfolgerung, Kind - es steht so im Manga. Ich habe quellenbelegte Fakten, du bemühst dich nicht einmal etwas adäquates heranzuziehen. Und wenn du weiterhin so albern herumzankst, bleibst du dem Wiki länger fern als die folgenden drei Tage. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:04, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Referenzen Hi,Defchris Ich befürchte ,dass ist eine dumme frage von mir aber wenn ich die quelle angebe kommt immer das Referenzfehler -Tags existieren, jedoch wurde kein -Tag gefunden.: $2 kannst du mir helfen?? Gruß Blauer phönix :Hallo, :Dir fehlt zum Abschluss der Seite folgendes Stück, das du bitte einfach in den Quelltext am Ende der Seite einfügst, wenn du in diesem Wiki arbeitest. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise :Für andere Wikis reicht :Ganz wie es in der Fehlermeldung angezeigt wird. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:36, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mein Problem Heai Defchris, also ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich es hin bekommen habe, aber irgendwie ist es jetzt so. Ich wollte den Link von 'Lyon' auf 'Gray Fullbuster's Seite umändern, da immer noch "Leon Reitei" oder so ähnlich stand. Also bin ich auf bearbeiten gegangen und wollte es ändern. Den Link konnte ich so nicht wirklich bearbeiten, also habe ich auf die Ansicht Code-Ansicht gestellt und dann bemerkt das ein Leerzeichen zwischen (( Lyon Bastia )) /&/ 'fanden' muss. Der Link war seltsamerweise dann doch " Lyon Bastia" . Also nur das Leerzeichen eingefügt und gespeichert, aber als ich mir die Seite angeguckt habe, war keine Tabelle mehr da, sondern es ist wie es jetzt auch noch ist, in Codierter-Schrift. Ich habe auch gesucht ob man das irgendwie ändern kann, aber ich habe keine Lösung gefunden.. Das ist mein Problem. Was jetzt ? Mfg Ruffy&Natsu Ruffy&Natsu 23:56, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Da ich deine Problembeschreibung nicht wirklich verstanden habe, habe ich deine Bearbeitung einfach mal zurückgesetzt, womit das Problem behoben ist. Zumindest stand da kein "Lyon Reitei", sondern "Lyon Bastia", was der korrekte Name ist. Du hast nur das Label "Lyon" hinzugesetzt, was aber unnötig war. :Benutze das nächste Mal bitte VOR dem Speichern die Vorschau-Funktion, und wenn etwas kaputt geht. Speichere nicht einfach. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:28, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC)